Don't Say Otherwise
by The Chained Butterfly
Summary: Ok so this is my ShizuoXOC story, cause Shizuo is awesome therefore stories about him are awesome I bet a lot of people are going duh! . I don't own DRRR! I did there would already be a season 2.I DEMAND SEASON 2. So anyways read and enjoy.


Don't Say Otherwise

It was a normal day in Ikeburo. Well . . . . . . as normal can get. Bending machines and street posts were thrown every where and stuck on the side of buildings. A normal occurrence, everyone near by stood within a 15ft distance from the action taking place. Another fight between Shizuo Hewijima and Izaya Orihara, but a girl stood closer within the perimeter of the fight than the others. Her name was Miyumi. She had long brown hair that reached her lower back and matching brown innocent eyes. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, a black school girl style skirt, and leather roman sandals. She was supposed to meet Shizuo there to go have dinner together. When she got there though there was no one out in the street, if they were they were hiding behind cars. Then she saw Izaya smiling deviously and then a bending machine being thrown at him. Like always he dodged it just in time. Miyumi had known Shizuo for a while now and still didn't understand why he hated him so much. Once she ran into Izaya by coincidence and she had to admit he is maximum creepiness.

*Sigh* "Shizuo are you done yet I'm getting hungry", Miyumi said as Shizuo was about to throw a car at Izaya.

"Wow Shizuo you really are a bad companion it's a miracle Miyumi still hasn't left you", Izaya said with his devious smile spreading from ear to ear.

"SHUT UP FLEA!" yelled Shizuo as he threw the car. It was helplessly falling and going to land on Izaya. He slowly walked away from its reach as it was about to land on him.

"Well I really did enjoy our talk earlier Shizuo, but I must be off." He started to walk away until he turned back and pointed his attention towards you. "It was lovely seeing you again Miyumi I hope we can talk sometime."

With that said he walked away. You looked over to Shizuo. He was still radiating anger. You tried to approach him and get his attention. "Shizu-"

"When did you start to be friends with Izaya?" he shouted.

"What! I've just ran into him a couple of times by coincidence running errands or on my way back from work." Now you were curious why he would ask you that and just plain confused.

There was a long pause between the two of you.

"C'mon Miyumi lets go have dinner."

You nodded your head and walked beside him to Russia Sushi. This was your typical spend time together type of day. When you first moved to Ikeburo you felt alone. That was until one night you crossed through a dark alley to get home faster and some guys tried to jump you. Shizuo rescued you ever since you've been friends with him. After that you started to learn more about him, like he didn't have many friends due to the fact that he terrifies everyone. He expected you to be like the rest and run from him, but you didn't. You slowly found out that he was strong, but had temper problems. That deep down he was very understanding, funny, loyal, and kind. Along the way you started to fall for him. You would look forward to seeing him everyday, to talking to him, to saying something humorous and then see that lop sided grin of his. You never told him how you felt afraid of ruining your friendship and rejection.

You arrived at Russia Sushi, both sat across from each other and Simon came to take your orders. After Simon left you started to talk to Shizuo.

"So how was your day Shizuo-kun?"

"I'd rather not talk about that, tell me how was yours?"

"It was fine, so are we still going to the theatre tomorrow right?"

"Of course, you've been talking about seeing that new horror movie all week", he said giving you one of the grins that made your heart skip a beat. You couldn't help but blush and smile back, "Great".

Shizuo POV (WARNING:Shizuo may be out of character)

'She is so cute when she smiles. I think I saw a smile earlier, those are pretty cute too. But I'm probably just imaging it. Miyumi is to perfect to be interested in someone like me. She could have any guy she wanted. She's just so beautiful if I could lean in on her lips. Just for even a few seconds. Wait! No stay in check. I wish I didn't feel this way, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to go on without telling her. But I have to, if I want to at least keep seeing her. She would probably be repulsed by the idea of her and I together as a couple. I'll just stay friends and have her not hate me.' I was snapped out of my thoughts when a new waiter that wasn't Simon showed up.

"Hi, here is your food", he said. He looked at me than over to Miyumi. "Why hello there is everything alright beautiful? Need anything?" then he winked at her. WHAT THE FREAKIN HELL! Just flirt to Miyumi right in front of me, trying ot put a move on her. She isn't even stopping him from talking ot her like that. She's just blushing. It should be me making her blush. Not some weirdo man whore. If it wasn't for the fact that we're in a restaurant I'd attack the guy right now. But I'll just have to keep this guy in check.

"Were fine you can leave now."

The guy then turned to glare at me before leaving. Miyumi's cheeks were still tinted pink and she was looking down at the table.

"Why are you blushing? Is that seriously the type of guys you go for?"

Normal POV

"No, well I . . . . . . it's that I've never really dated. Sooo I kinda don't have a 'type'." It was embarrassing having to tell Shizuo this. But I didn't want him to get the wrong impression. Feeling bold I asked, "Shizuo what's your type?"

He just stared at me then said, " I know just as much as you."

"So nothing?", I asked surprised.

"Yep", he responded starting to eat his sushi.

"Do you like anyone?", I asked cautiously.

He nearly choked and started coughing. When he calmed down he got tense and looked gravely at me. "And if I do?", he said. "Just wondering is all", you responded. He gave you a look then said, "Yes I do actually. At that very moment my heart dropped and splattered into a million pieces. Suddenly I didn't feel hungry. I just stared at my food. ' I guess it's official I stand absolutely no chance of ever going out with Shizuo'.

"Why aren't you eating Miyumi-chan?"

"I lost my appetite, can we leave?"

"Yeah sure, let me get the check."

Soon the waiter came with the check. "Here you go, and this is for you gorgeous call me sometime." He said then walked away. You looked at the napkin he left on the table with his phone number and put it in your pocket. You looked up at Shizuo then left. You soon started to walk around Ikeburo. 'Might as well start thinking about someone else.'

Shizuo POV

'Why the hell did she take the guy's phone number? She can't possibly think about going out with that guy!

"Miyumi"

"Yes"

"Why did you take that guy's phone number?", I asked trying not to scream.

"Why not? He seemed kinda nice and like I said I know nothing about dating, maybe I should start. Besides no other guy has shown interest in me", she said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well I think you deserve better than a gut like him."

"Yeah, well who would be interested in me?"

when she said that, how she said that. It just tore me in half. Does she really think badly of herself? She has no idea how amazing and beautiful she is, "You know I know someone who is interested in you?"

"Really who?", she asked as if I was joking.

I stopped walking and got closer to her. "Me Miyumi, I like you."

Normal POV

'What did Shizuo just say. . . . .

" I like you a lot MIyumi. I really care about you. I have for a while now."

You were shocked at what Shizuou had just said. He then started to kiss you slowly and tenderly. 'His lips are so soft and . . . . .and igh I never want it to end'. You started to respond to the kiss with equal passion. Soon you felt Shizuo's tounge ask for enterance into your mouth. Which you granted. You started moaning when his tounge started discovering the depths of your mouth and started to caress your tongue. It was like nothing you had ever felt before. You started to do the same. When you came in contact with his tongue you couldn't help but moan. But your lungs started to burn demanding air. Yu both pulled apart causing a long line of saliva to connect your mouths.

"I feel the same Shizuo", you stated smiling towards him. He just gave you a lopsided grin, took your hand and started to walk towards his apartment.

Shizuo's POV

I had started to think she was going to tell me that she could never go out with someone like me. But she wouldn't say anything so if she was going to reject me at least I could feel her lips. When she started kissing back . . . . . . . . . it was even better than I had expected. Now I'm taking her to my apartment so we can continue.

I pulled her in and immediately pushed her against the door and started kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. Her hands started going through my hair, she wrapped one of her legs around my hips. I lifted both of her legs around my hips and started to memorize every dent in her mouth. Every little gap, I would take note of when she moaned and the spot I was touching. Now to make other guys know she's mine . . . . . .

Normal POV

Shizuo was amazing! He was kissing like there was no tomorrow and I was LOVING it! He soon started to trailing kisses down to my neck. Until he reached a certain spot that I couldn't help but moan and grind onto him. He attacked that spot kissing, licking, sucking, nibbling, and biting until it left a bruise. He then laid me down in his couch and we just relaxed.

"Your amazing and don't ever say otherwise", he toldme wrapping his arms around my waist. We then both fell asleep.


End file.
